Bloody Dreams
by TalesOfASleepwalker
Summary: Klamon Season 3! Was it possible, the Original's blood, had such effect on him, or was it more than that? No, Damon knew it was more. They were so perfect for each other. They were alike. Only Damon would ever be able to accept Klaus' madness and keep him in his life. And only Klaus, that had gone through the same as Damon, and worse, would ever be able to love him.
1. Obsession

**AUTHOR NOTE : Hello everyone! Its been a while, has it not? This is a story i wrote for someone dear to me. I am publising it since its been a while i wrote something and here it is. I hope you will enjoy it. There will be a second chapter soon. Leave me your reviews and ideas, i always appreciate it.  
Basically, Damon is having dreams of Klaus since after he had to drink his blood to be healed of the werewolf bite and slowly as months pass he realizes what he feels for him is more than bloodlust. But as always Stefan is in the way and Damon looses control. Can it ever end good for him, messing with the hybrid?  
**

**Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The sound of the bottle breaking on the floor, made Damon shudder in his sleep and wake up. Whining he covered his face with the pillow and curled up on the couch. He must have fallen asleep, with the bottle in hand. ''No.. no why do i always wake up at the best part?'' he whimpered and stumbled to the bar for another one.

''Damn thing..'' He mumbled. It must have been the second and he was up for the third. He wasnt sure. Drinking was the only thing that kept him from thinking. And since he wasnt allowed to hunt in the town, Bourbon should do. Along with some blood bags.

He was home alone, thankfully. Stefan most probably was at Elena's cuddling with her and that teddy, in her bed. He should get the bottles to his room. Cant risk falling asleep at the couch again. Yeah, Elena and Stefan finding him moaning and mumbling Klaus' name in his sleep would probably be awkward. But those dreams. No matter what he did, no matter how drunk he was, they wouldnt stop.  
Thinking of it, he closed his eyes, and with a smirk bit on his bottom lip. They were so real, so intense. The memories taking over his mind. He didnt want to wake up.

_''Come now, love. Are you not tired of trying to resist me? All this energy you put on hiding your need for me. All this energy wasted..''_

The sound of Klaus' voice, with that accent that send chills down his spin, still echoed in his mind, even if it was just a dream.  
The way he had wrapped his arms around his chest, as he moved behind him. Damon leaned to him, his back against his chest. He wished he could feel his skin against his own and Klaus as if reading his thoughts, had started unbuttoning his shirt, as he leaned to his ear.

Damon shook his head and quickly sipped from the bottle to get himself back to reality.  
How did everything change so suddenly? Its been so long that Stefan was gone with Klaus and Damon had done everything possible to find him, he had come close with Elena and his life seemed to be so incredibly peaceful for once. Not that he didnt want to find his brother. He wanted to know he is safe. Just he wished he wouldnt have to be at his shadow for once. To live life as he wanted for once.

And then everything comes crumbling down. Stefan is back, and Klaus is back and along with them that annoying Barbie sister of his. Klaus had gone and compel Stefan, making him the hero again. The one suffering, the one that needs help and understanding. Now that the compulsion was broken Elena had run back to Stefan like they were never apart. Like Damon meant nothing.

_''You are mine, Damon Salvatore, whether you like it or not.'' Klaus whispered and with his double werewolf canines bit on the side of his neck just enough to rip the skin open. ''You see? You belong to me. Your life depends on my mood? Should i save you Damon? Are you worthy it?''_

Frowning, Damon leaned to the wall for a moment, to keep himself from falling and crawled upstairs to his room. He shut the door behind him and vamp sped to the bathroom for a shower. Hot water always helped him sober up. He wanted to make himself feel. Make himself care. Because that was what brought him in this situation, what made him drink like a stupid teenager acting like a drama queen.

He was not hurt that he ended up the bad guy again, he was not hurt that Elena chose Stefan again. He was not even hurt that he was alone again.  
He was drunk because he found himself not giving a damn. He didnt care about Elena, or Stefan or whatever trouble would tomorrow bring again. Hell, he didnt care if they'd all just disappear from his life once and for all. Maybe it would even be better.

''Mhm.. life's worth living..'' He smiled as he slowly laid in the tub of hot water and vanilla flavored bathfoam. How it always calmed him down, just laying in that tub, his candles lit everywhere in the room, a glass of Bourbon in hand and the silence.

A thunderstorm had started a few hours ago, it made him nervous, he never liked thunders but it kept him company tonight. The sound of thunders, the raindrops on the window, the wind screaming. It suited his mood. Angry but depressing.

Lost in thought, in his drunken mind, Damon wondered if he had turn the switch off again. Had he lost any humanity he had left? How was it possible he didnt care for Elena, he didnt care for Stefan. But then again, how was it possible he cared for him then? Him of all people. Maybe he should turn off the switch. Then the problem would be solved. He'd leave Mystic Falls and never come back.

But he didnt want to leave. He didnt want to leave him behind. They'd kill him. Stefan had lost his mind, all he could think of was revenge. He barely cared about Elena anymore. Damon guessed it was the tradition. When Damon loved Katherine, Stefan loved Katherine and when Damon loved Elena, then Stefan loved Elena too. But now? Damon had realized so long ago that he never loved Katherine, he certainly never loved Elena. He wasnt sure what it was he felt but it wasnt love.

And now that he had found someone else to care about, Stefan was right there. Stefan was the important one. The one Klaus cared about, the one he wanted. He could have asked from Damon to leave town with him. He certainly is much more fun and a better ripper. But no, he wanted Stefan.

He had no idea, how he ended up even giving a damn about Klaus anyway. After he had to drink his blood, to heal the werewolf bite, he had started feeling different. Like he needed him, but not just the sexual tension he always got after getting fed. He felt as if he could sell his soul if only he could be with Klaus. He'd give himself away to him and wouldnt think of it twice.

At start he thought it was the effect of drinking an Original's blood, but that wouldnt last. Its been months and Damon still felt as if he could just get in the middle to take the bullet for him. He never felt like that for anyone. Not for Katherine, not for Elena. He'd get himself killed for both of them, sure. But it was just how Damon was. He acted first and thought about it after. But for Klaus? For Klaus he'd rip his own heart out and hand it to him, just to amuse him, if he wished.

If it was just the blood, or some spell, a witch could have taken care of it. But when he asked Bonnie's help, she had said she'd tried everything but couldnt find what was wrong with him. He seemed to be perfectly fine.  
That's when he realized. Indeed nothing was wrong with him, except that he was in love with a lunatic.

He always felt attracted to Klaus, always thought that they were meant to be, but he wouldnt allow himself admit it. They were so perfect for each other. They were alike. Only Damon would ever be able to accept Klaus' madness and keep him in his life. And only Klaus, that had gone through the same as Damon, and worse, would ever be able to love him. But Klaus didnt even look at him. He didnt see him. All he saw was Stefan, and Elena's blood and those stupid hybrids.

Growling Damon threw the glass to the wall, at the other side of the room, and dived in the water, to hid his tears, even from himself.  
No, he wouldnt cry again. Not for Klaus, not for anyone. He'd go and show him what is like to have nothing. Then Klaus would only have him left. Damon would be his only option.

Feeling more sober, but not even close to be logical enough, Damon got out of the tub, his hair and body dripping water to the wooden floor as he got to his bedroom, and quickly got dressed then in a second was out of the house, in vamp speed heading to the Manor.

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. Make me a deal

**AUTHOR NOTE : Hello everyone! Its been a while, has it not? This is a story i wrote for someone dear to me. I am publishing it since its been a while i wrote something and here it is. I hope you will enjoy it. There will be more chapters soon. Leave me your reviews and ideas, i always appreciate it.  
Basically, Damon is having dreams of Klaus since after he had to drink his blood to be healed of the werewolf bite and slowly as months pass he realizes what he feels for him is more than bloodlust. But as always Stefan is in the way and Damon looses control. Can it ever end good for him, messing with the hybrid?**

Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Klaus was dumbfounded, and that didnt happen often. When he heard the bang of the door opening he didnt pay much attention, thought probably it was the hybrids fighting and grumbled annoyed but then there was screaming and he had rushed downstairs, only to find himself freeze at the stairs at the sight.

Damon had ripped his hybrid's heart out and now was attacking the other one, piercing the skin of his shoulder as he bit him and snapped his neck. These were the only ones he had left. Except Tyler and a few more out of town.  
But now he was left here alone. Just him and Damon, not that he feared the younger vampire but he'd have to figure out what made him do such thing, and Damon didnt seem in talkative mood.

Klaus was furious, his hands shaking and his double canines were out, his eyes sparkling yellow. He could kill the older Salvatore right then and there but always something made him hold back. Always he ended up looking into those sky blue eyes and stop. Therefore he had choose to stay away from him, as far away as possible.  
He wouldnt be another in the infamous list of Damon's victims that had fallen, ruin themselves and then get kicked.

Damon was the charmer, the bad boy. Funny and mysterious, making you fall before you even realize it and then get bored of you and move to the next victim. No, his theory was right. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness and Klaus was not weak.

With a low growl he vamp sped to Damon but the vampire was frozen. He seemed to be surprised with what he'd done as well.

''What the Hell you think you doing, how dare you disrespect me and my home, getting in here without permission, killing my hybrids. I kept my part of the deal Damon. I even stayed away from Elena and Stefan after our return. Stefan is the one coming after me. What the Hell got into you to make you do such thing!''

Klaus yelled like he never had before, his voice deep and hoarse as he glared at Damon and could barely keep himself from attacking him.  
Damon did not speak, had not move an inch, the hybrid's corpse at his feet, his heart still in his bloody hands, his eyes wide in surprise. He had not hide his fangs, or the veins under his eyes, he was still in the shock of the moment and after getting fed from the hybrid he had slowly sober up and realized what he had done.

He blinked letting the heart drop from his hands, and finally looked at Klaus, that was only inches away from him.  
Taken aback by the closeness, Damon stumbled back, his hands shaking.

''Klaus..'' He mumbled and stared into his yellow eyes, stepping back away from him till his back hit the wall.

He knew the hybrid had the power to read his mind if he wished, explore his memories and as he suddenly felt dizzy, Klaus staring at him as if Damon were his prey, he knew it was exactly what he was doing.

He'd know everything, the dreams, the need, the obsession he had with him. His fears, his plans. Before he knows it, Klaus was in front of him, pushing him harder against the wall and gripping his neck, raising him slightly up against it.

''What sick plan is this? Are you trying to fool me? Where does this power come from, is it the witch? How can you show me false memories?'' Klaus hissed at him, looking into his eyes and before Damon manages to look away, Klaus was compelling him.

''Tell me everything. Why are you here, Damon?'' Klaus whispered, looking into his eyes, still holding him against the wall.  
Damon was shaking, mostly because of having Klaus so close, and not that much of fear. Chocking, he tried to breath in and whispered weakly. ''I.. w-wanted to see you''

Klaus growled gripping his neck harder, Damon's face turning crimson as he reached for Klaus' hands, holding on them.

''How is it possible you lie to me like that. Have you been drinking vervain? Tell me the truth damn it, i have never seen something like this. How can you show me fake memories!'' he hissed as he leaned closer to him, glaring down at Damon, barely breathing.

''No.. no fake.. m-memories..'' He admitted still under the compulsion and tried to hold his hand, wrapped his fingers around his wrist. His whole body shivered. Hed thought it was only possible to feel like that for the one you are sired to, but had drinking his blood such effect on him?

''So you dream of me, then? That could be explained. You fed from me. But the rest? What game are you playing Damon? '' Klaus shook his head as he let go of him, Damon falling to the floor with a thud and a loud whimper, breathing heavily, as if a vampire needed air.

''No i am not. No games. Anything you saw is.. is whats been going on while you were gone. I dont know what the Hell is wrong with me, i dont know what you have done to me but.. but make it stop, alright? You obviously dont give a fuck about me, you barely even waste two seconds to look at me, so why? Why have you done this to me? Just to sit back and enjoy my misery? Why did you even save me?''

Damon breathed in and leaned to the wall behind him, he titled his head back to it and closed his eyes tight. He didnt expect an honest answer, but any answer would do now.

''I saved you because it was part of the deal, so Stefan would follow me. I have done nothing to you. I saved your life and again i end up the one to be blamed for everything. You come to my house, kill my hybrids and you want me to believe that you came to tell me that after all the plans to kill me you suddenly realized you fancy me?'' Klaus rolled his eyes and turned his back to him, heading to the stairs ''I am guessing, if any of this is true, you wanted this from the start and my blood in your system heightened the feeling. ''

Walking up the stairs he smirked turning his head slightly to look at him.

''Klaus.. i dont know .. maybe.. I have no idea whats going on in my head, so make a deal with me? Tell me how to stop this and i will do anything you want..''

''Oh but dear, you can not say these things to me. Anything i want. You should know better..'' Klaus smirked and leaned against the wall as he reached the top of the stairs. ''I will not make a deal with you. Simply because i have nothing to offer. There is no cure for this. If what i saw in your mind is the truth as you say, it has nothing to do with my blood or spells or anything else. You simply fancy me..'' he chuckled softly and shook his head as he headed to his room, but Damon quietly vamp sped after him and stopped him right before he opens the door.

''Fine. Maybe.. i do. Maybe i just.. like you. And you dont. Story of my life. I still have a deal for you..'' Damon looked into his eyes as he leaned to the closed door behind him, taking a deep breath. He was sure he would regret this but it was all he could think of. Obviously Klaus was not interested in him at all, but he expected that. What he didnt expect was killing his hybrids and Klaus letting him walk away. So if he still was alive maybe he could risk more and ask for what he really wanted to ask.

''And what would that deal be, Salvatore?'' Klaus already knew. It was obvious anyway. Damon would kneel down and kiss his feet if Klaus would ask him and maybe he could use his little obsession for his own benefit. He already knew deep down though that he wouldnt. Hed might not admit it but he did like Damon as much as he did and wanted him badly. Standing there so close to him and keeping his hands to himself was torture.

''One night. Let me have one night with you, and i will do anything you wish. Anything.'' He nodded, he eyes still in his as he panted heavily, anxious and nervous as never before. Klaus would probably laugh at him and kick him out but he had nothing to lose and that damn voice in his head asking ''what if..'' wouldnt shut up.

Klaus stared at him for a moment, considering the offer. It was pretty much what he expected but what could he ask from Damon after that? He did have an idea..  
''We have a deal..'' He nodded quickly and grabbed his hand, wrapped his fingers around his wrist as he pushed the door of his bedroom open.

''Wha..'' Damon mumbled but followed inside, excited and nervous.

''What is it now love? I am just giving you what you wished for. Thats what you had in mind, yes?'' Klaus smirked and let go of him as he unbuttoned slowly his shirt, let it drop to the floor, just like in Damon's dreams, soon he was standing naked before him and with a growl he gripped Damon's hips and pushed him against the wall by the bed, his eyes sparkling yellow.  
Damon gasped in surprise and let his eye close, a soft whimper escaping him as Klaus nuzzled his face to his neck and gripping his shirt, ripped it open. Damon moaned in delight, feeling his cold hands against the burning skin of his chest and arched his body to him, as he watched wide eyed.

''Quiet now love. I have not even started yet..'' Klaus winked at him and with a low playfully howl, like a little wolf, leaned to his neck and let his double canines out.

* * *

**Here it is, chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. **  
**next chapter coming soon..**  
**Lots of love.**

**x**


End file.
